


Lunch with Martha

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Outside View, Post TYTNW, prompt, short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: OK so Borderlinecrazy asked me to do a story ... gave me some prompts that include Martha coming for lunch at the Hub several times, seeing the dynamics and the 'bombs' about to go off. She has a front row seat to Jack and his foot in mouth disease, Ianto and his enabling, Gwen's Gap and Owen's Dorkiness. Tosh is perfect. Of course. Hope it's OK..(6 chaps ) Love ya crumbly xxxx
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 37
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borderlinecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borderlinecrazy/gifts).



Ianto ws at the entrance door, smiling softly as he welcomed her to the tourist centre, walking around her to flick the sign closed and employ the locks. She wondered if it was ever really open for long, it seems that maybe sometimes it was and she waited for him to return to her, letting him take the box she had placed on the counter. Ever the gentleman, he insisted in carrying it as he motioned her through the hidden entrance to the hallway that led to the elevator.

"He is all aquiver to see you" Ianto smiled as he stood next to her, leaning in like they were confiding a large secret in a room full of people "Made me get new paper napkins and everything."

"How has he been with the nightmares?" she whispered, now knowing someone was watching them from afar.

"Not too bad. Doesn't get to of the bed anymore although… he did push me out when I made the mistake of falling to the wrong side….ah….well." Ianto blushed and then cleared his throat, straightening as the doors opened and Jack was on the other side, his face flushed with gee as he seized her, swinging her around like she was a child.

"Martha Jones … voice of a nightingale!" he crowed, kissing her now as she slapped at him and laughed. How could you not?

Ianto walked past them like it was no big deal, heading for the meeting room where she knew the food would be waiting, as well as the rest of the team who were no doubt the ones covertly watching everyone with Toshiko's deft finger work.

"Sushi, chicken not salmon" Ianto said as she entered "And some dim sums, extra wasabi for Jack and I got Toshiko a chicken salad with croutons" Inot gestured and Martha glanced at the Japanese woman who was screwing her nose up at the sushi as she accepted the salad from Ianto with a grateful murmur of thanks.

"Where's the salmon ones!" Gwen huffed, slumping in her chair and Ianto gave her a look that made her sit up more like a petulant child being scolded by a parent. Martha watched Ianto reach into the delivery bag for a single serve of sushi, placing it before her.

Seems only she liked that sort and the others didn't like them touching.

"So … you don't like fish sushi?" she asked.

Owen choked on his cola and looked over at Jack who laughed softly "Seen enough fish to not want to eat any"

"Well, I see it more as like eating the heart of your enemy" Gwen responded, chewing hers with open malice "bloody fish."

Martha knew she was missing something here, some sort of private joke so she ignored it, instead starting to talk to Jack about the closing of the files on the Pharm and the official decisions made. One by one the team dissipated until just Jack and Ianto remained with her, Ianto clearing things away with a soft hum that she recognized as a Queen song. Fat Bottomed Girls. Really?

"You like Queen?" she asked.

"He is a legend, they are legends. Yup" Ianto replied as he scraped a plate and smiled at her. His face so open and youthful. She glanced at Jack and found him entranced by Ianto as the young man leaned over the able to snag some of Owen's leftovers and he looked at them, and then carefully covered the plate. He noticed her watching and explained "He grazes. Not a big meal kind of guy, in another hour or so he will look for the rest. Like a habit."

She nodded, still watching Jack who was watching Ianto.

She knew the weird dynamics there, had watched Jack pine for him in the TARDIS after… well ….and through the time on the ground during TYTNW is was this young man who had helped her along the way, his anger and loyalty unquestionable.

She knew towards the end he had sacrificed himself and let himself be captured to let her have that final week to prepare the 'gun' for the showdown needed. Give the Doctor the moment he needed to collect everyone's consciousness for that single moment of clarity.

Ianto looked up, straight at her, his eyes boring into her and softly he smiled, winked and she blinked with surprise as she wondered for the first time if Jack had told him something of what a hero he had become, was destined to be even if it never really happened after all. Well did but then didn't … you know what I mean?

Then Ianto was gone and Martha was left watching the team move around the Hub in their own little worlds, Ianto carefully avoiding them all as he saw to their needs. Owen getting the plate of leftovers, added to with cookies placed with a cup of coffee, Toshiko a cup of tea and some M&Ms and Gwen got a coffee with a muffin. They had just eaten yet here is was, feeding them more.

"For later" Jack said from her left, watching as well "He will go downstairs now to feed Janet and the other guests. Will be gone about half an hour. Owen pines for him, he realized this and adjusted things accordingly. Owen will drink that coffee and scoff the food, then nibble at the cookies. When Ianto comes back up Owen will howl for coffee like he never had any but Ianto will calmly make another. It's like a little routine."

"He is very nurturing." She agreed.

"To a point. After all …he did shoot him ya know."

"What?"


	2. children please!

"Martha!"

Jack was there to welcome her this time, his face less flushed then … pale. Something had happened, something that had upset them all and as she walked down through the Hub she noticed some flowers on Toshiko's desk that looked so pretty she had to pause to look at them.

"No card" Toshiko shrugged, "No idea who got them for me."

"So they came from an admirer?" she smiled.

"No idea. We lost a day" Toshiko replied "Torchwood"

Martha nodded, entering the meeting room to find a secluded little intimate meal waiting for her and Jack, Ianto not taking part like he ws upset too. Nervous and seemed to be jumpy.

"Jack? Is everything Ok?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied around a mouthful of Chinese "Why not?"

She nodded and watched the Team down below as they moved round. Owen seemed to be in more of a Bantam Rooster mode than ever, Ianto was snarking back at him as he delivered food to each person and Gwen seemed to love every minute of it, looking smugly at Toshiko like somehow this was all her fault.

"So. You lost a day?" she asked.

"Nothing major. Lost five years once" Jack dismissed the question and hooked a fortune cookie ro break into a napkin, roaring with mirth at the inscription inside.

"What does it say?" she asked smiling at his glee.

"Beware the march of Time, he walks swiftly" Jack choked out and Martha laughed as well, their Doctor was definitely a fast walker, talker and deft liar to boot. Beware indeed.

Toshiko came up to the room and hung around the doorframe in silence, Jack ushering her in and wiping his mouth a she sat back to listen to Toshiko says that one of her programmes had found an anomaly in the Rift and that she wanted to run a series of tests on to see if it was a momentary glitch or something else.

Then Gwen entered, like she was jealous of Toshiko for having his attention and she leaned over to show some cleavage, looking directly at Toshiko like it wss a challenge as she demanded Jack check some paperwork.

As Gwen slid it over Jack grunted, looking at it without even glancing at the boobs on show, Gwen and Toshiko now in a silent staring contest. Ianto entered and looked at them, then turned on his heel and walked back out without even saying a word. Letting Martha see that this was not uncommon. Jealous little thing this Gwen Cooper. Owen came to the doorway and Martha realized Ianto had said something to him because he was looking at both women with annoyance then he said loudly "Toshiko. Come help me with some data I am inputting. I cocked it up"

Gwen looked triumphantly at Toshiko as she started to pull out a chair, intending to join the conversation that had nothing to fucking even do with her. Bitch. Toshiko started to rise from her chair.

"Gwen, did you finish that report Ianto was asking for last week? You know UNIT are on his arse for it" Jack muttered, still reading the report Toshiko had slid over in the first place "Best go finish it before he puts you on decaf."

Gwen huffed and stomped out, Martha watching her go and seeing Ianto the doorway again, this time watching Jack with open need. Waiting for something. Finally jack pushed his plate away and Ianto struck, seizing it and leaning over to wipe Jack's chin before removing the serviette as well. Jack never even flinched as Ianto infantiled him for a moment then he looked up at her.

"So this is a closed book now? The Pharm?"

"Yes" she said, still surprised as Ianto paused in the doorway, glancing back.

"Coffee sir?"

"Please Ianto, that's a good Tiger" Jack muttered and Ianto blushed, his delight in the sweet name not lost on Martha who saw it was not the first time, or the most open time Jack had used that name and the blush was not just of delight but embarrassment.

"Tiger?" she asked softly.

"An animal in the sack" Jack muttered then he swore, swung the chair back and raced to the window/wall to slam his hand against it and roar Owen's name. She got over the shock to see Owen appear from the autopsy bay to flick Jack the finger who then pointed to Ianto.

Ianto stood near Owen watching the exchange and then he made a motion to Owen asking or commenting something and Owen slumped, his arms flailing as he spluttered something she couldn't hear and stomped back down to the autopsy bay.

Ianto nodded up to Jack then went to the kitchen no doubt to make tha coffee.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Owen is also sitting on a report. One I want. He knows I want it, it's not important or time sensitive, but I just want to add a notation that I disagree on his findings. Ianto asked this morning if it was done but Owen was nasty and Ianto is now being passive aggressive in not asking again despite me wanting it. I have to act like an ape at the zoo to get attention and now it will come with a snarky comment." Jack slumped in the chair "Like having kids all over again."

"You had kids?"

"Sometimes" he said as he evaded the question.

She was left pondering how many families he might have outlived, how many loved one he had buried.

What a sad thought.


	3. damaged meat

"Martha?"

Ianto stood there looking like someone had just run over his dog, his shoulders slumped and as she watched him reach out to turn the sign she saw wicked rope burns on his wrist. Oh god. She looked down at his hands and saw that one was badly bruised. He had dislocated his thumb to get out of restraints of some sort, pain etched on his face as he moved his hands to hide them. He knew she had noticed.

"what happened?"

"Just another case closed" he said in a dull tone, walking to the elevator like he didn't' care if she followed and she felt terribly for him now, wondering if Owen had checked him over properly. Something had happened, something bad. Should she ask if she could check him over? She is a doctor ya know.

She got into the Hub where she fond Jack glaring at nothing, the screen in the background paused on an image of Gwen and a man walking hand in hand. She pointed at it and Toshiko answered "Gwen and her boyfriend… Fiancé. Rhys."

"She has a boyfriend?" Martha blurted out "I thought the way she sniffed around Jack she was… wow. Ok."

Jack turned to look at her "Martha. What? What do you mean?"

Martha felt it was not the right time as everyone seems so on edge so she said "I just never heard her talk of someone."

"Oh. Rhys. Truck driver. He is sort of … nice I guess" Jack sighed, looking back to the screen as Owen slid past and she hooked his arm.

"Do you have the report of Ianto's injuries?" she asked softly and Owen looked at her blankly.

"Huh?"

"Ianto. He's injured, clearly. Do you have the medical report?" she retorted, growing angry now as she saw that he had no idea Ianto had suffered any trauma and she growled deep in her throat as she went down to the autopsy bay, grabbing a go bag and heading back into the Hub to find Ianto. She had to look.

Finally she found him in a back room surrounded by silverware, tat and crockery. Like some grand estate's finery only brought out for royalty or something. Some pieces were eerily shiny, some had weird markings and she realised there were a lot of pieces he had gathered for himself like a little personal hoard.

"Right, shirt off" she said and he looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Ianto. Please let me check you over" she said slowly and finally he nodded, calmly slipping off his jacket and then he carefully undid his cuffs, grimacing as the cotton brushed against the bruising and she helped him. Now she had the shirt off she could see bruising consistent with being kicked or something. "Ianto…"

"I had a scuffle with someone, was clubbed in the head, I was then tied and bound, on me knees. The gun jammed so he did not shoot me in the head like he thought he would, so I managed to get the rope off and we struggled, he ran. I followed. More scuffling and I tazered him." Ianto said like he was reading it from a newspaper "… In the head."

"Ouch" she said softly "That had to hurt."

"He crapped himself. Was strangely satisfying" Ianto said then groaned as she poked at his shoulder. "Like when I shot Owen. Cleansing."

"You've pulled some ligaments here, Jesus" she whispered, her fingers probing as she checked the damage done during the attack. Fight. Whatever this was.

"Jack was hurt too" Ianto said as he pulled away for her, done with being touched. "Not… not physically but … killing the thing… it's hurt him. Gwen defying him when he thought she was loyal … it all hurt him. He doesn't admit it, he's trying too hard to be the Man in the Coat."

"Ianto … you are important here too ya know" Martha sad as she pulled him towards her again "Ianto … you need attention too."

Ianto snorted as he looked through his lashes at her and then he said "You have no idea what I need. How can you when I don't? Maybe what I deserve is much worse for my sins."

"You like blues music and heavy grunge metal as well. You hate rap. You love chocolate covered coffee beans but only treat yourself on the birthday of your gone mother. You actually do not have a favourite colour, you wear red for him. You hate people who cut in line, speak loudly on their cell phone in public and who take two parking spaces but you like cheeky children. You feed the pigeons on a Sunday while giving a hot feed to the same bum in the alleyway by Merv's Diner. He reminds you of your Da."

Ianto stared at her, then asked "How did you… are you watching me?"

"I watch everyone Ianto. Especially you and Jack. Why wouldn't I? You are important to me."

"But… but why!" Ianto pressed the matter then he drew back and said "A conversation for another time. Time is not that relative ya know. Maybe… maybe this is a conversation for another life. One that never happened and should not be thought of my dear."

As he pushed past her she felt that strange twist in her gut as she knew now for certain that Ianto knew. Remembered. Found something … somehow… somehow Ianto knew about TYTNW and for that reason alone he cut Jack slack.

But she wondered for how much longer.


	4. how much more can she take?

"Hello pet" Gwen said as she met Martha walking across the Plaza, falling into step as they both made it to the hidden stone and they stood together as Jack brought them down into the base, his face one of surprise as he looked at them both.

"Martha!"

"I bring pastries" she said lifting the carry bag.

"We can have pudding after our fish and chips then" Gwen said happily was she handed off the huge parcel to Ianto who kept walking without even breaking stride. Martha found herself following him up to the meeting room where Owen was already seated with a tea towel around his neck like a huge bib making noises of glee, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Cut it out!" Ianto said calmly, opening the parcel and stepping back as Owen snatched a piece of fish and sat back humming around a mouthful. Then squealing and flapping his hands as Ianto popped the tab on the can of soda and handed it over.

Martha watched the team dynamics as Ianto practically cut Owen's food for him and buttered some bread, Owen grabbing the first chip butty Ianto made. Ianto didn't blink. Like a good 'mother' he simply made another for Jack who was hooting softly for one too.

Gwen huffed as Ianto then offered her one like it was not fair she didn't get the first one and Ianto stopped what he was doing to look directly at her. There is was. The look Martha knew. I WILL TASER YOU. She knew she was about to laugh so she looked down quickly as she found a chip butty now on her plate. Plate. When the hell did plates arrive? God he is good.

"So. How is the Blue Man case going?" Jack asked around his food and Ianto made a noise, shoving a glass of water at him and Jack looked abashed, drinking a large swig. Then his phone went off and he made a noise as he looked at it, taking the call "TERRY! HEY!"

Ianto's face changed instantly and he straightened up, dropping the piece of fish he was about to bite into. His first bite. And he turned on his heel walking to the other end of the table to help Toshiko with her soda that her nails were not letting her open.

Jack was talking loudly like he had no idea they could hear him as this Terry got told his arse ws lovely, the night had been 'fine' and they had to do it again some time.

What?

Martha sat there with that cold shocky feeling washing over her as she saw Jack wantonly croon done the phone at a side piece while Ianto was right there. Right fucking there. Oh my god.

Martha kicked Jack as hard as she could under the table.

Jack squealed an looked at her with confusion, finishing off the call and sitting there staring at her. Everyone was, the kick to hard Jack had lifted out of the chair with shock.

"Ow!" he finally said.

"OK… I can't take this anymore" she exploded "what the hell is this? After everything that's happened you are fucking someone else?"

"Someone else…else…." Ianto said softly "I count at least five others getting the Captain Special."

"OH come on!" Jack said as he laughed rising from the chair to bring his foot up onto the seat, rubbing his shin "Its only… Terry, Darren, Hew and Alistair."

"And Amber for the pub, she's a piece of fun too" Ianto muttered "But who's counting eh?"

Jack laughed like it was some joke, shaking his head a she leaned in "You been following me again Tiger? You now I said you can join in any time you jealous little minx."

Ianto blinked slowly as Gwen started to laugh as well and she choked out "He can barely handle one relationship, he is so needy. Two at once? He would implode!"

"Hey!" Toshiko barked, slamming her hand down on the table as she rose from hr chair "Some people are loyal to their partner… not that you would know anything about that would you!"

"Are you calling me a cheater!" Gwen gasped, slapping her hand on her chest like she was mortally wounded.

Owen chose to speak from the doorway "Get over it Cooper. Tosh knows you came onto me and shagged me silly before deciding you wanted Jack instead and mounting your boob campaign."

Martha watched Ianto's' face as it seemed to crumble for a moment before righting itself into the 'Butler Mode' she knew so well and he rose to begin gathering up the loose files scattered around.

Jack sat back to begin eating again and she felt an uncommon anger as she rose and pushed his chair away from the desk. "You and me… we need to talk. Somewhere private. NOW!"

Jack looked at her with surprise and then nodded, "come on then. The roof."

Martha followed him up to the only place the others could not listen to the tearing of the new arsehole she intended giving him without aesthetic and Ianto morosely ignored their exit from the room as Toshiko continued to eyeball Gwen.

Owen grinned with glee as he waited for the catfight about to happen.

Here we go…


	5. don't you see?

Jack stood with his hands in his pockets as Martha stood back from the edge looking at him with annoyance "You really have no idea what is wrong here, do you!"

"What!" he spread his arms out "Ianto is OK with the arrangement"

"Is he? Is he really?" she demanded "Did he get a choice or did you just say this is how it is take it or leave it? Knowing he loves you more than life itself, would do anything sacrifice everything… knowing he would no more walk away from you than breathe under water … did he really get a say at all?"

"Martha, you do not understand the dynamics of…"

"Shut up. Just… shut the hell up before I push you off the edge. I am … that man down there… that man loves you. Would walk through fire and brimstone barefoot if you asked him to … would slay a dragon. And you stand there and… belittle him as not your first priority back." She pointed at behind her at the door off the roof and then let her arm drop "I knew you were a selfish bastard, like the Doctor I guess. Living so long you forget your humanity sometimes but… really? You would let him adore you so completely and just throw him a bone once and a while as you enjoy the feast?"

"It's not like that" he defended and she laughed, flapping her hands like she was fending off an attack.

She took a deep breath and decided to remind him of a few key points.

.

.

.

.

.

Gwen had made it around the desk towards the door and she looked at Owen with that 'Karen' stare to ask him move but instead of doing so he folded his arms in a 'make me' kinda way. She was about to shove him when she felt something latch into the back of her head and she yelped as Toshiko showed her skills, swinging Gwen over her hip by her hair to slam her onto the floor.

Ianto stood immobile with shock as the women began to fight.

Owen wished he had popcorn.

.

.

.

.

.

"On the Valiant. Do you remember telling Tish about him? She would come and feed you, you would talk about your Welshman. Do you remember? All tht time he was helping me on the surface. he was down there sticking to the programme and crying for you in the night as he imagined all the terrible things they were doing to you, things the resistance were of course reporting back. Gwen? The gappy one? She gave away the location of my next stop and he had to protect me, had to go in and take the fall. Gain their attention and lure them away from me so I could slip out the back door to continue giving the Doctor time to get his ducks in a row. She did that. Not for Rhys, not for the team. Not for the world. She did that because she had a deal with Saxon that if she gave away a Rebel Base then she could see you again. Get a ride on the Valiant and see you in chains. You know she was gonna crow. Not save you. Right? She had already fed Owen to them by this point. Remember him dying at your feet? Tell me Jack. How did that one die? Cut throat? Or was it a gutting? Do you even remember? Even care one your team died to save this world and help reset that catastrophe… or do you just remember what you want to! Because I am telling you right no boyo … I remember too."

Jack was silent, staring at her as he took it in then he said softly "I remember. I remember Owen's death. He wore one of Ianto's old suits and tried to speak in his accent. Called me Cariad and died terribly as Saxon crowed that he had killed my lover. I remember."

"Yes. And who gave him up? Hmmm? Owen sacrificed himself for Ianto. He knew what he was doing, Saxon thinking he had Ianto stopped looking for him. Gave me more time … gave me the strength to continue to spread the word of the Archangel Network. Ianto. He didn't do it to save the world. He didn't do it to save himself. He did it to see you one more time. He didn't expect it to work but he had faith in you wither way." She sighed and sat on an air vent's casing. "Now you throw it all I his face by showing him he is as small and insignificant as he thought he was."

"You don't get it!" Jack said as he sat next to her, smaller all of a sudden as he admitted "I … I love him. I can't love him. Not him. I will lose him. Don't you see? I have to distance myself now so … so … I don't destroy the entire world we fought to save. For him … for him I would set fire to the entire fucking thing."

Martha didn't know quite what to say to that.


	6. wham bam thank you ma'am

Tosh was on top, Gwen in the floor face down screaming as Toshiko slammed her face into the carpet again, snarling as her fingers gripped the hair in tight bunches. Owen stood watching with wide eyes and Ianto finally cursed to himself and stepped forward, hooking Toshiko under the arms and lifting her off her hapless victim "come on love. Off you get, you are going got explode those tits or something and I am not cleaning that up."

Owen started to bray with laughter as Toshiko felt her feet touch the ground and she pulled away from Ianto with anger, adjusting her clothes and gasping for air as Gwen rolled to her side in the foetal position and cupped her mouth with her hands groaning.

"Come on ... that carpet is a shag pile… Jack loves it became it's so nice on the knees. She didn't hurt you!" Ianto scolded as he held out a hand for Gwen "Stop doing a Hollywood!"

She clamped her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet, her glare enough to flame him as she pulled her hand back like he was infected and turned to face Toshiko "I will write you up for this. You will see… I will make sure you are…"

"What!" Jack said from the doorway, taking in the scene "You will make sure my Butterfly is what exactly?"

"She attacked me!" Gwen pointed her finger at Toshiko and gave a hitched sob in the last word.

"She pisses me off" Toshio parodied the hitch on the last word as she pointed back and Owen sniggered uncontrollably as he rushed from the room to the landing space to laugh hysterically.

"Well … at least someone is having fun" Ianto said calmly as he began gathering up the files that had gone flying in the melee. "God. Like working with a pack of jackals."

"Ianto. Might I have a word in my office please?" Jack asked calmly "Gwen, go get cleaned up and change that torn blouse please. I can see your boobs and that bra is sooo not your colour. Lilac? Really?"

Gwen looked down and shrieked pulling her clothes together and rushing for the room as Jack said loudly "Such a granny colour. I didn't know Gwen was in that category so soon."

Her growl of anger was caught by Ianto who allowed himself a soft smile for a moment beofre resuming his work.

"Ianto? My office?"

"In Ten sir" he said softly without looking up at him, still fiddling with the files.

"And counting?" Jack asked, then Ianto looked up at him and Jack saw the raw hurt before Ianto looked away.

"Toshiko. Please go have a cold drink and take some deep breaths please. Killing her is not the solution. If it were, there would be so many bodies about the place it would stink" Jack patted her butt affectionately "Go on now little Butterfly. Go calm down."

"OWEN!" Jack then roared and Owen appeared around the doorframe with the look of a gleeful three year old that found the cookie jar unattended. "Go finish that autopsy please!"

Owen grunted and took off, still giggling as Jack sighed.

"I will go check on Gwen" Martha offered "you go to your Welshman and for fucksake Jack… I know it's hard but… try to be honest!"

"Argh. Hate that word" Jack shuddered as he rolled his eyes and left the room knowing Martha was right. He had to sort this out.

.

.

.

.

Gwen was crying angrily in the changing rooms, leaving a message for Rhys about how mean everyone was and how they did not appreciate all the wonderful things she did for them. Toshiko entered to see her sitting there morosely sniffling and did not see the phone as she spoke "You know, Gwen. It's not even the fact you shagged Owen knowing I have feelings for him ... it's the fact you are trying to shag Jack all the time. He's our boss. Your boss and Ianto's lover. You know .. Ianto? The one who saved our bacon a few times here? Still you flaunt your…. Everythings.. in Jack's face and try to get a grope. It's gross and I am fed up with the entire thing. And let's not even start on Andy… oh yeah. I know that poor Heddlu boy is stuck on you for a reason. I am the queen of CCTV and I know full well the inside track you have in our cases is because he feeds you the best info from the Heddlu side. For a price. Do you have no morals? No decency? You shag anything and everything. God… even poor Cheryse … you made out with her and she was fucking possessed! Is there no limit to your sexual urges? Is it a Weevil next?"

"Shut up" Gwen screamed, rising to face her "Shut up! I only shagged Owen a few times and that was before. After the cannibals and.. a few other times. God, that was ages ago and if you have forgotten … Jack is not uninterested in shagging. I've done everything except laying neekid on his desk with sushi on me like I am the fucking platter!"

It was at that point she recalled the phone call and the answer phone massage she had been leaving, gasping as she looked around with with horror.

"OH NO!" she screamed, "RHYS!"


	7. time for everything

Martha had helped defuse the matter as she met Gwen freaking out as she rushed from the changing rooms to get Jack. Toshiko knew she could help. Could have redacted that message before the man got to his phone to check his messages for the day but you know what? Not her job. Ianto finally asked gently with that hand sliding around her pert waist to pull her close, reminding her that they are all allowed do-overs now and then. Remember Mary Poppet? Also… good to have as ammo for a later argument hmmmm? His kiss to her forehead both loving and brotherly as she leaned against him to enjoy his attention, Gwen's eyes narrowing as she could not hear their conversation. Toshiko knew she had the power. She felt strangely smug and it was a feeling she did not get much. Felt good.

Bitch.

Owen however, was sorry now as he did know Gwen loved Rhys despite not being able to keep it straight. After all .. this is Owen. A goddamned Sex addict himself. However … this was not his problem. Toshiko had shown him something he had not previously realised. His desires for her were not one sided after all and all this time he pushed her away with his tales of his conquests he really should have used his brain.

"Tosh? You did take it back right sweets? Wanna go for a drink and shoot some pool after our shift?" he asked causally as she sat primly at her desk. He knew she would take back the message once she had cooled down, he had checked and she already had it tagged for deletion before Rhys got within cell range.

"Sure, the others coming?" she asked without looking away from the data scrolling.

"I'm not asking them" Owen replied softly "I am asking you!"

She finally looked at him and blinked. "Oh? OH!"

Martha watched from the walkway and sighed, hoping Jack was doing as well.

.

.

.

..

Ianto sat on the edge of the desk in an unusual display of arrogance, his arms folded as he crossed his ankles and leaned back looking fucking edible in that three piece suit Jack loved so much.

"Right. When I left with the Doctor something happened" Jack began.

"Saxon" Ianto nodded.

Jack closed his mouth then sighed and started again. He laid it all out, tried to be calm, reasonable, rational and only a few times did he snarl, rant and loose the plot. The entire time Ianto sat on the edge of the desk. Silent. Listening. Brooding. Finally Jack said "And I said "did ya miss me?"

Ianto stared at him. Jack wondered if he had heard any of it or not, if he was so confused or angry that it didn't matter. Too late?

"I was there" Ianto finally said "On the Valiant. Trying to get to you when it all went to hell. I am the one that handed you the weapon to run for the paradox machine. I was right there beside you and you never even looked to your left. I am ALWAYS there beside you. You NEVER see me."

Jack sat heavily in the sofa to gape.

Ianto pushed himself off from the desk "You are not the only one who made sacrifices, changed the world for a moment and took back a whole year. I was there too. Right fucking there and yet you are the one acting like you are owned something for this. I cannot keep forgiving your actions. Jack … the world is always ending. Don't you get that? Tomorrow... next week… next year... it will still be balls to the wall. I can't wait forever for you to decide if you want to be serious for a moment or simply skip through this little momentary life of mine with no concept of morality at all. You may be immortal … but surely you are still human. Lose that and … what's the point here?"

"Ianto…" Jack struggled for words then sighed "I will lose you. You will die and I will … my heart will … don't you see? I have to have a buffer, act like it's OK so when it happens I can hide behind fake bullshit and … I can't die with you! I have to get up and go on without you one day. How do I do that?"

Ianto stared.

"Ianto!" Jack rose and walked over to face him "I have NEVER felt like this with someone before, some came close but… this is special and scary and it hurts. Deep down I mourn you already. Somewhere deep I my heart I am bleeding everywhere besides I am already trying to see the world without you one day."

"You can't live that way" Ianto choked out "The day is now. Make memories to hold back the cold at night, flame our passion so hot that the scar tissue is warmth in your memories of me too. Take me with you in those scars, I will live forever, if only in a moan or a sigh … I will never leave you ya fecking Twpsyn"

"Seize the day" Jack muttered as he grabbed Ianto's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss that lasted longer than possible without gasping and writhing and… well … it was a sturdy desk.

.

.

.

.

"OK" Jack said as he looked around the table "Just this once … we need some calm. Right? Ianto?"

"We will pretend this didn't happen and all just… get on with the job" Ianto agreed.

"Tosh?" Jack said.

"I will not attack her again. I got my message across"

"Gwen?" Jack eyeballed her.

"If I am allowed that Retcon to take back today for Rhys .. then …" she shrugged as they all stared at her. "No? Fuck."

"You are getting married. No Retcon, time for honesty looking at yourself and atoning for your past decisions. If you do not alter your mindset now then Retcon is not going to save a damned thing because sooner or later he will look at you hard for something else that you do and feel the same way!" Martha counselled form her chair.

"Right. Owen?" Jack turned to him.

"I shall cherish this always" Owen said dreamily, clasping his hands under his chi then sniggering some somr more. Jack sighed at him.

"Little arsehole" he muttered to Owen. "You are lucky that you are cute. Like a fucking mascot to something weird!"

"And Jack?" Martha promoted.

Jack looked surprised for a moment then he smiled "And I will always welcome you for lunch Martha Jones, my little nightingale. Any time. My breath of fresh air."

"Matches your hot air" Owen sniggered and Jack swung at him as he shrieked and pretended to be afraid.

Toshiko finally said softly to Gwen "I took the message back. He never got it. It's redacted."

Gwen stared at her with wide eyes then broke down, engulfing her in a hug she clearly was NOT wanting from her. Her eyes narrowed as she now knew she would definitely use this ammunition against the bitch one day.

As Ianto leaned over to pour some water Jack let his had snake around to pat those lovely arse cheeks and Ianto blushed as he looked back at him, still bent over "Behave!"

"Oh now that… sorry. No promises there. Not when you are like that Tiger" Jack smiled "After all … if I am to be a one man kinda man … at least I have the good fortune of having the best one."

Ianto's delighted blush filled the room and Martha relaxed as she saw that Jack had finally got the message.

"Pizza tomorrow guys?" she asked as she looked around the table.

"And no anchovies!" Owen started to whine, looking directly at Ianto like a spoilt child dictating to its mother "I fucking hate them and Gwen only gets them so I can't have a slice of hers."

Then bickering began as Jack threw his hands up and settled back, watching Ianto mince around the table looking decidedly happy.

Jack knew this was not a forever kinda thing but Ianto was right. He could at least do a 'seriously for now' thing. After all … Ianto was EVERY thing. He would never know this level of love again. Be singular, love and enjoy. In years to come these moments will comfort.

Right?

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
